Yeah That
by KyaChann
Summary: Alynn loves Ciel, but doesn't know how to say it. Kei will, obviously, try to give her a little help! But what if something bad happens? Like in crazy, crazy stuff, after all it's Kei the one who's helping. PURIN PURIN! NIGHTMARES SUCK! A Ciel x OC oneshot


Name: Alynn Valentine (after being adopted by Sebastian, her surname changes to Michaelis)

Age: 16

Appearance: Alynn is a long black haired girl, with bright green eyes. She is 164 cm (5'4).

Name: Keira Phantomhive

Age: 16

Appearance: Kei is a young girl, with blue eyes and pure red hair. She is 166 cm (5' 5.4")

* * *

><p>How boring! Was the only think you could thought about, while watching the rain fall against the window. It's been a long time since you started to work on the Phantomhive mansion. And every since you always did the same things, help Bard with cooking, help Meirin cleaning and make tea. Talking about tea, you could only hope he would enjoy your tea.<p>

"Ne~ Al-chan sometimes you drive me crazy" your heard someone saying. A really warm breath softly touched your ear. You tried to figure who was the owner of that voice, but one thing you were sure, if that was a male voice it was a little… 'femalish'.

Then you saw a hand with a blue ring wrapping around your waist what made you just bitch slap yourself, in your mind, for thinking he had a female voice.

"C-Ciel-sama" You were blushing madly, after all it's always kind of strange to see Ciel acting this way. You felt his hand pulling you closer to him. Suddenly a moan hugged your ear. "I-I know that you're smirking… I can feel it"

"Ne~ Al-chan…" Maybe now he would finally say the words 'I love you' maybe just maybe "Purin Purin~"

Your eyes went wide.

"DRUIT-SAN I DIDN'T MAKE THAT STUPID PUDIN!" You shouted.

Yeah you had it. You had a pretty fucked up 'nightmare' where Druit was following you, jumping like a crazy sheep on period, throwing kisses at you, exactly at the same time he was repeating countless times 'purin purin'! What a hellish nightmare right? Because, now you were constantly seeing it in your mind. But wait. How did he know about that 'dream'? The only person who knew about it, was..

"AHAHAHAHAH Al-CHAN YOU'RE BLUSHING SO MADLY! I know that I'm sexy, but I didn't know, I was this appealing" you knew it!

It was Keira Phantomhive with one of her pranks, again! Kei was your best friend, yeah she was, but she was also a GREAT bitch! Ahem… A GREAT girl! She could also be really perverted and annoying when she wanted.

"Yeah~ and for that moan you just made, I can see that my uncle is 'teaching' you really well." A smirk could be seen in your face, while in Kei's face a deep blush.

You knew that Kei was madly in love with Sebastian, I mean it was obvious. She liked to play this stalker game with him, see how many times he could get her spying on him. Of course she always loses, but incredibly, and odly enough, even Sebastian enjoyed playing it. This, not to talk about other crazy things she would do around him.

"Stop teasing me~ Kei-chan" She whined still blushing "You're 'working' for-" Coughs "on " more coughs from the red haired girl "my cousin at night too… Or should I say, he's 'working' with he's di-"

"Don't you even think, in finish that sentence!" You shouted quickly. Ciel isn't a pervert… Okay isn't THAT pervert. Sometimes you couldn't help, but wonder how could Ciel and Kei actually be… cousins.

"So are you, finally, going to say that three word to him, today?" She looked at you with a serious look all over her face.

"Saying wh-"

"I LOVE YOU! OF COURSE!" She exclaimed. You really wanted to tell him all your feelings, but, a really big BUT, the main question was how?

"Ehh~ about thattt~"

"Girl, early or later, you'll have to tell him! I don't want to see my cousin with that... blondy bitchy doll" Kei said with a very appealing expression, disgust.

She really hated Elizabeth and you, well, never knew the reason, but hey, you hated her too.

"Funny! She's your cousin too~" You said feeling immediately Kei's glare, trying to murder your soul.

You really loved to annoy her with that 'delicate' subject.

"Hey it's n-" Some noise didn't allow her to finish her sentence. You knew that noise, but you weren't realizing what was making it.

"Etto.. Al-chan"

"Shh I'm trying to realize what's making this noise." You said wondering.

"A-Al-chan... behind you"

"What?" You made a confuse face.

"BEHIND YOU!" Kei shouted while, she was pointing madly at something that was behind you.

"O.O THE TEA! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING BEFORE!?" You ran to the tea, immediately turning off the stove.

"Yeah... Why didn't I say anything before" She repeated sarcastically, rubbing her chin. "Well, keep your wonderful 'job' and please, give this to my cousin. See ya! " She said, forcing something in your hand, and ran away as fast she could.

".. Give what to-" You had a blue ring on your hand.

Yeah, Ciel's ring, that is. "HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" You quickly placed the tea on a tray, and ran to he's study room. Carefully! To not drop anything on that tray.

* * *

><p>Knock Knock.<p>

You knocked waiting for his permission to enter.

"Ciel-sama here's your tea and…" You gulped. "Your ring…" You shivered a little, when you said ring. You knew, oh you knew, how much that ring was precious to him.

"So it was you who had my ring" He said still looking at his window.

"Well... Not technically" You murmured. You would so kill Kei later, so you started to think about a murder plan, while your eyes were still locked on Ciel, who was slowly turning himself to you. Yeah, you would kill her, if you don't die before having a chance to execute your murder plan.

When Ciel was completely facing you, you could witness something that scared the living hell in you.

"C-Ciel-sama your eyes!" You said stuttered, shaking in fear. His eyes were crimson red, just like your uncle's ones.

He began to smirk and laugh, even, what was really scaring you. "Humans are really interesting aren't they Nuria?" He said, approaching to you. "Why are you backing away from me?"

"You can't be the real Ciel… Who are you?" Your vision got blurry, tears were streaming down your face.

"What are you saying? You know I'm the real Ciel" He laughed "but if you don't believe me, I'll have to show you." You were trapped between the wall and Ciel.

Weird. You felt a hot liquid falling from your mouth. The metal taste.

"Strange... Blood?" You fell in your knees. "Ne... Ciel-" You coughed some more blood "I love you..." You smiled. Giving in the numb feeling you had in your tummy, you allowed your eyes to start closing, in a slow pace. Sadly, you knew, his hand was coming to your stomach once again.

POW.

You felt someone slapping you, what made you quickly open your eyes to saw Ciel on top of you."You know when you're sleeping, you really are noisy." He chuckled.

Wait, so it was all a nightmare? Like in, just a nightmare!?

"CIEL!" You hugged him so hard that you almost choke him. Okay, basically you were totally choking him.

"W-what are you doing?" He shouted blushing, hard.

"Nothing! I just had a nightmare with you and-" You remembered the purin purin~ part "even in my dreams I have that dream." You added frowning.

"You dream with what?" Ciel made a very confuse face.

"No-nothing, nothing."

"So… You love me un?" A smirk, a very wide one appeared on his face.

Shit! You couldn't believe this! You talked while you were sleeping, is there something most embarrassing? No there isn't!

You tried you seriously tried to explain! But, before you could say a word, you felt his tongue on your neck.

"C-Ciel!" You began to moan, a little.

He really knew what he was doing... So new question: Where the hell did he learn to move his tongue like that!?

"I find you… amusing" He said softly in your ear and began to unbutton your shirt.

"You little pervy boy" You said giggled.

"Hey you are the little here" He bit your ear.

"I knew, you were 'working' with my cousin Al-chan~"A very annoying voice met you.

"Look who's talking!" You shouted, pointing at Sebastian who could be found, ironically, behind the owner of that voice, Kei.

"He was just helping me to undress!" Useless to say, she pouted.

"Oi Kei do you love teddy bears?" You heard Ciel asking.

"Yeah why do yo-"

POW!

A teddy bear hit her face! Check point for you.

"Why in the hell! I'm always being attacked! With fucking Teddy bears!? Tch just don't moan so loud!" She said, leaving. Obviously, she had to take Sebastian with her, since he was repeating 'Bocchan' with a very worried face.

"So where were we?" Ciel asked, with a pervert smirk on his lips.

"Kissing me?" You asked. You fingers tracing his lips

"Yeah that~" He pulled you, fully covering your mouth with his.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay I wrote this fic soooooooo long ago, that I almost forgot it! O.o I wrote it, because my best friend was sad and I wanted to put a smile on her face. So yeah! I came with this stupid idea. But hey! It worked pretty well :3

Hope you enjoyed!

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

><p><strong>1209/2012 - I corrected this the best I managed to. It may still have mistakes.**


End file.
